Todo por Emma
by Unholy Evil Queen
Summary: UA. Regina es una paleontóloga que está a punto de acabar la laboriosa reconstrucción de un esqueleto, del que sólo le falta una pieza. También está a punto de casarse con su ayudante. Todo va bien hasta que conoce a Emma una mujer adinerada y caprichosa que la manipulará para que no lleve a cabo ninguno de sus dos proyectos.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Saludos a todas. Bueno, hasta que me animé a hacer algo. La verdad me daba vergüenza por que nunca escribí Swanqueen, así que espero que les guste. Ésta no es una historia propia mía sino que está basada en una película de 1938. _**

**_Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, la base de la historia en si tampoco, pero la adaptación, narración de las escenas, descripciones y algunos diálogos si. XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Regina se encontraba sentada en una plataforma ubicada a más de 6 metros de altura. Con las piernas cruzadas y una de sus manos debajo del mentón. Había comenzado el proyecto hacía ya cuatro años. Sólo faltaban dos piezas para que el prehistórico modelo quedara completo. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en el enorme hueso que mantenía entre sus manos.

-Robin, creo que puede ser parte de la cola. - reflexionó dirigiéndose a su compañero de trabajo que la observaba desde abajo.

-No. - respondió el con seguridad. - Lo has probado ayer y no encajaba.

-Oh es cierto. - se decepcionó. Se incorporó sobre la plataforma y comenzó a bajar por la escalera lateral. -¿Qué noticias tienes? - preguntó al ver a su ayudante con un sobre en las manos.

-Es un mensaje desde Utah, ¡han encontrado la clavícula intercostal en la expedición!- Regina saltó los últimos tres escalones impaciente. Y corrió hacia el hombre que la veía extasiado quitándole bruscamente el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡El último hueso que necesitábamos para completar el brontosaurio estará aquí mañana! - con la felicidad pintada en el rostro se dirigió a Robin y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Esto es increíble! Luego de tanto tiempo de trabajo duro al fin tendremos la obra completa. -

-Es verdad. - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. - Además, mañana por fin nos casaremos. -

-¡Robin!- Exclamó sorprendida. - ¡lo había olvidado por completo! - tomó el rostro del rubio y lo besó con ahínco. -

-Regina, por favor. - dijo el separándose suavemente. - No es el momento ni el lugar. -

-Lo siento. - respondió apenada pero sin borrar su sonrisa. - Son dos cosas demasiado buenas en un solo día. Deberíamos festejarlo. - sugirió coqueta. -podríamos irnos de luna de miel cuando estemos casados.

-¿Irnos? - preguntó espantado.- ¡Desde luego que no! Después de esto hay mucho que hacer. Cuando todo pase volverás aquí al museo. El proyecto es mucho más importante.

-Pero yo creí que... - empezó a decir pero él la interrumpió. -

-Nada debe interferir con tu trabajo. Ni siquiera yo. Así es como llegaste a ser la paleontóloga y zoóloga más brillante y respetada del país. - Regina bajó la mirada. No intimidada sino decepcionada. - Nuestro matrimonio no supondrá ningún tipo de distracción, cariño. -

-¿Ninguna? ¿De ningún tipo? - el negó con la cabeza y Regina frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de replicar nuevamente cuando su secretaria Tinker ingresó a la gran sala. -

-Regina. - llamó su atención. - No quiero presionarte pero es tarde y tienes una cita ahora. -

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?- se dio vuelta para fijar su vista en la rubia indiferente. -

-En el Club Kensington. Tienes un partido de Golf con la Sra. Zelena. -

-¿Zelena? ¿Cual Zelena? - consultó desabrochando los botones de su bata. -

-Zelena la abogada de la Sra. Mary Margaret Nolan. Quien quizás done un millón de dólares al museo.

-Ah, esa Zelena. - arqueó una ceja con una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello con los dedos. - En mi vida he jugado Golf. ¿Qué clase de reunión es si jugamos a algo? -

-Muchos empresarios importantes hacen sus reuniones en los campos de golf. - comentó inocentemente Tinker. - Recuerda que debes causarle una muy buena impresión. De ti depende el bienestar de nuestro museo. Así que déjale ganar. - Regina rodó los ojos. Se sabía perfectamente bien el cuento.

-No te preocupes querida, haré que esa señorita me adore tanto que querrá donar dos millones en vez de uno. - Se colocó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia el prestigioso club en su flamante escarabajo amarillo. -

* * *

_En el campo de golf..._

-Señora Zelena, no sabe cuánto significaría para el museo y para mí su donación. Si me asegura que pensará en nosotros antes que en nadie más... - La mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos fijó sus ojos en la morena. Ella mantuvo el contacto visual mientras Zelena levantaba una mano indicándole a un sujeto con cara de mono el palo que debía alcanzarle. Regina intentó no sonreír. Se suponía que las que jugarían golf eran ellas dos, no ella con un chimpancé evolucionado más de lo normal. - Se lo agradecería. - finalizó la frase con dificultad. Esa mujer la irritaba y no podía entender el por qué. Nuevamente hizo un movimiento de su mano y el cara de mono se ubicó en posición para golpear la pelota. -

-Se equivoca usted Dra. Mills. - dijo con voz suave. - Yo no tengo un millón de dólares. .- Regina la observó con curiosidad. - Sólo represento a la posible donante. La señora Mary Margaret. -

-Claro. - dijo ella golpeándose disimuladamente la cabeza. - Lo olvidaba. - sonrió. - Pero si usted pudiera hablarle y utilizar sus influencias. -

-Dra. Mills. Cuando juego golf me gusta concentrarme. - Regina asintió con una sonrisa en señal de disculpas. - Pero podríamos discutirlo con una copa al finalizar. - El rostro de la Dra. cambió a un semblante más seguro. No tenía de que preocuparse. - Creo que ha perdido su pelota doctora Mills. - Regina volvió a concentrarse en el juego que, iba perdiendo a pesar de no tener intención de hacerlo. Hizo una señal con su dedo índice, para explicarle que se iría en busca de la bendita pelotita.

-En seguida vuelvo. - dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su anfitriona que asintió con un gesto indiferente de su mano. -

Refunfuñando por tener que aguantarse semejante personaje que ¡ni siquiera era dueña del dinero! Se alejó del lugar. Que injusto era el tener que hacerle caritas lindas a ella. Por fin visualizó su pelotita a lo lejos. Justo cuando una mujer rubia, con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta se acercaba a ella. Aceleró el paso intentando alcanzarla antes de que la moviera de lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Señorita! - le gritó estando aún a un par de metros. - ¡Esa es mi pelota! ¡Oiga! - dijo mientras la veía acomodándose para dar el golpe. - Señorita. Esa es mi pelota. -

-No debería hacer eso. - respondió ella sin mirarla. -

-¿Disculpe? - inquirió confundida. - ¿Qué cosa no debería hacer? -

-Hablar cuando alguien tira. - La joven rubia dio un golpe haciendo que la pequeña pelotita volara por los aires. - Pero no se preocupe, le perdono por que ha sido un buen tiro. - La chica le sonrió tan dulcemente que no supo que contestar. Cuando vio que comenzó a alejarse, empezó a seguirla por inercia.  
-Es que usted no entiende. - intentó explicar. -

-¡Esta en la bandera! - exclamó emocionada. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Usted también juega? -

-¿Eh? No, apenas voy por el primer hoyo. - intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida. -

-Entonces debería estar allí. Este es el 18. - dijo señalando la dirección opuesta. A lo lejos, Zelena observaba extrañada la forma en que Regina caminaba detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa divertida. -

-¡En seguida voy! - le grito haciéndole una seña con la mano para que la esperara. - Discúlpeme ¿Con que pelota juega? -

-Con las P.G.A Respondió ella acercándose nuevamente a la bola y poniéndose en posición. -

-¿Ve?, la mía es una Crowflight.

-Prefiero las P.G.A – insistió la rubia. Regina tomó aire perdiendo la paciencia.-

-No me estas entendiendo querida, estás jugando con mi pelota, la mía tiene un circulo.- dijo señalando la pelota que descansaba en el pasto. La chica rubia se agacho y midió la distancia. Primero cerrando un ojo y luego otro. Tomo nuevamente su palo y se puso de pie.

-No soy supersticiosa con ese tipo de cosas. - dijo volviendo a ponerse en posición. - ¿Puede levantar la bandera por favor? - le pidió al joven que estaba a unos metros. Dio un pequeño golpecito y la pelota rodo suavemente hasta caer en el hoyo. Regina se apresuró a tomarla antes de que la otra lo hiciera.

-¿Ve? ¡Es un círculo! - exclamó mostrándole la pelota. -

-Si fuera un cuadrado no rodaría. -respondió la rubia indiferente. -

-Me refiero a la marca. - La voz de Regina ya comenzaba a ponerse ronca del coraje. -

-Lo sé. Era una broma. - dijo comenzando a reír de buena gana. -

-Si pero... -

-¿Pero qué importa si sólo es un juego? -

-¿Acaso no ves que me has puesto en una situación realmente embarazosa? - pensó en voz alta.

-Lo siento mucho. - se sinceró, pero Regina continuó quejándose.

-El abogado más prestigioso de New York me espera en el hoyo uno. -

-Entonces no debería estar en el hoyo 18. - reflexionó. Regina tomó aire intentando no ahorcar a la chica que tenía en frente. -

-¿Le importa si me la quedo? - preguntó secamente mostrándole la esfera. -

-En absoluto. -

-Gracias. - murmuró.

-Devuélvamela cuando termine. - diciendo esto. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio del club dejando a Regina completamente anonadada.

-Maldita lunática. - encerró con su puño la pelota y volvió hacia Zelena.

* * *

_Más tarde en el estacionamiento..._

Emma subía a su escarabajo amarillo. Hacía muy poco que había cambiado su mini Cooper por aquella reliquia. "Recorte de presupuesto" le había dicho su madre. Lo cierto es que había chocado tantas veces, y arruinado tantos autos, que prefirió cambiarle a uno más económico y de carrocería más firme. Encendió el motor. Miro a su alrededor y notó que estaba un poco atascada. Se encogió de hombros. Movió la palanca e intentó avanzar chocando al primer intento con el paragolpes del auto de enfrente. Volvió a mover la palanca haciendo ésta vez marcha atrás embistiendo ésta vez al auto que estaba al lado del suyo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Volvió a poner primera e intentó abrirse paso a la fuerza entre medio de los dos autos.

A lo lejos, Regina intentaba concentrarse en el hoyo cinco cuando sintió el estruendo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a la misma rubia en SU auto chocando sin parar todos los que la rodeaban.

-¡¿Rubia hueca que estás haciendo?! - caminó enfurecida hacia ella dejando atrás todo el equipo. Corrió saltando por encima de la valla que separaba el estacionamiento del campo de juego. Cuando estuvo a su lado golpeo fuertemente la ventanilla del copiloto para que la bajara. - ¿Acaso eres ciega? - preguntó molesta. La rubia la saludo con una sonrisa y se estiró para bajar la ventanilla. Volviendo después a su posición para pegarle al coche que tenía a su derecha. - ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? - Regina intentó abrir la puerta del acompañante pero le fue imposible. -

-Estoy intentando sacar mi auto. - respondió volviendo a hacer marcha atrás ésta vez rayando todo el costado con el guardabarros del que tenía a su izquierda.

-¡PERO ESTE ES MI AUTO! - Gritó al borde de la desesperación al ver lo que le hacía. -¡Bájate en éste mismo instante! -

-Oh, ¿Le importaría moverlo? Esta dificultándome la salida. - Regina se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada rubia hueca! ¡Este es MI auto!. - se puso delante de ella golpeando con fuerza el capot. - El tuyo es este otro – señaló al escarabajo amarillo que también había sido víctima. - ¡bájate ahora! -

-De verdad tengo mucha prisa, te agradecería que lo movieras. - Regina tomó aire con paciencia.

-¿Quieres que lo mueva?. ¡Bien! Lo moveré pero luego me entregas mi auto y tomas el tuyo para golpearlo y chocarlo cuantas veces quieras. - La rubia no respondió. Regina se dio media vuelta y pasando entre los dos coches abrió la puerta del conductor del gemelo de su auto y lo puso en marcha. Retrocedió brindándole más espacio a la otra bestia para que pudiera salir. La chica rubia volvió a retroceder doblando un poco hacia la derecha dejando el auto en posición diagonal.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - gritó tomándose la cabeza al ver como desenganchaba la parte derecha del para golpes delantero.-

-No te preocupes estoy asegurada. -

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Bájate!, déjame conducir. -

-No te preocupes tengo todo bajo control. Es solo un cacharro viejo. - La sangre de Regina se agolpaba en sus oídos. Sentía deseos de colgarla de cabeza y darle palazos para que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar. -

-¡Que no lo estas entendiendo! ¡Este es MI auto! ¡Sólo debes ver la patente! -

-¿Estas diciéndome que éste es tu coche? - preguntó incrédula.

-¡Claro que si! - llevó sus manos a la cadera intentando ocuparlas para no ahorcarla.

-¿Tu pelota de golf? ¿Y ahora tu auto? ¿Acaso hay algo en este planeta que no sea tuyo? -

-Gracias al cielo si. ¡TU!-

-No te pongas nerviosa. - dijo sonriendo volviendo a darle un topetón al auto. -

-No quiero perder la paciencia. De verdad lo único que quiero hacer es jugar un poco de Golf. -

-Extraño lugar para intentarlo en el estacionamiento. - respondió arqueando una ceja.

-Por última vez. ¡Sal de mi auto! -

-¡Sal de mi camino! -

-No lo haré. - Regina dio media vuelta y metió el cuerpo por la ventanilla del acompañante. E intentó sacarle la llave. -

-Bien, si no quieres irte, pues te vienes conmigo. - comenzó a avanzar dejando a Regina con medio cuerpo fuera del auto. -

-¡Lunática detente vas a matarnos! - La doctora intentó acomodarse hasta que logró sentarse en el coche como correspondía. Al pasar por el lado del hoyo cinco Regina sacó medio cuerpo fuera y gritó hacia Zelena. - ¡Hablaremos en un momento! - anunció mientras la rubia se alejaba en zig zag hacia la salida.

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno, a Emma le faltan un par de caramelos en el frasco. _**

**_Espero que ustedes la disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi._**

**_Veré la aceptación y recibimiento que tiene para continuarla si es que ustedes quieren. _**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Regina se tomaba la cabeza mientras rodeaba su pobre auto. Había sido una completa lucha el convencerla de que le devolviera el vehículo. De hecho, cuando al fin lo logró, la desquiciada se había bajado abandonándola en plena avenida con el motor encendido.

-Me iré caminando.- le había dicho al despedirse mientras ella seguía en el asiento del copiloto. Aún sin reaccionar la vio alejarse por el espejo retrovisor. Y allí estaba ahora. Con su preciado escarabajo amarillo destrozado por el Angulo que se lo viera. De repente los bocinazos a su espalda la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Había dejado a Zelena sola en el campo de golf.

-¡Estupida rubia! - dijo subiéndose al auto.

Llegó al club una hora después. Zelena ya se había retirado. Pero le había dejado el mensaje de encontrarse en el Club Briseè para tomar una copa y conversar del asunto.

-Los ricos y sus malditos clubes. - pensó arrugando el papel. Debía vestirse como para una premiere de Hollywood para asistir a ése lugar. No es que su ropa fuera informal, al contrario. Pero vestidos de alta costura o de pasarela no abundaban en su armario. Suspiró resignada y se puso en marcha hacia su departamento. Un buen baño le haría ver las cosas diferente. Ya vería después el asunto del auto.

* * *

_Horas más tarde..._

Regina ingresaba al elegante salón con un vestido azul noche largo. Espalda semi descubierta con tiras en X que cruzaban de sus clavículas a su espalda. Un delicado chal cubría sus hombros desnudos. Su cabello lo llevaba en un sutil recogido. Para finalizar unos tacones de más de quince centímetros decoraban sus pies. Buscó desde la entrada con la mirada a Zelena dentro del salón pero fue inútil. Al ver su cara de frustración un caballero se acercó a ella.

-¿Tiene reserva madame? - Regina negó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo cita con la señora Zelena Green. ¿Sabe usted si ha llegado? - El regordete hombre le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una leve inclinación. -

-Me temo que no madame. Pero si gusta puede esperar dentro. - Volvió a hacer una reverencia sutil y se alejó de ella. Regina repasó el lugar con la mirada nuevamente. Buscaría alguna mesa donde pudiera sentarse y esperar. A paso tranquilo y despreocupado se adentró en el gran salón.

* * *

En el centro, en una de las barras, Emma estaba sentada de buena plática con el Barman.

-Pones la primera así. - dijo él tirando una oliva a una de las dos copas de Martini que había sobre la barra. - y la otra también. - otra oliva volvió a volar hasta la copa. - Luego colocas una sobre tus dedos. - dijo dando vuelta su mano y golpeó el reverso de la palma haciendo volar la aceituna por los aires. Abrió la boca y se la comió. Emma aplaudió emocionada.

-Ok, déjame probar. - Tomó dos aceitunas y cayeron dentro de las copas tal como lo había hecho el hombre. Emma arqueó las cejas satisfecha para luego colocar la última oliva en el reverso de sus dedos. Golpeó la superficie de su mano como si fuera catapulta. Emma abrió la boca pero el fruto salió volando perdiéndose en algún lugar del suelo. Torció su boca decepcionada buscando con la mirada donde había caído. -¡Allí está! - Recogió la parte baja de su vestido para que le permitiera bajarse de la barra. Estaba a un par de pasos cuando una mujer pasó caminando y tuvo la mala suerte de pisar con la delgada suela de su zapato la aceitosa oliva. La pobre perdió el equilibro y luego de tambalearse un poco cayó al suelo. Emma se acercó a ella rápidamente y le tendió la mano. -¿Está usted bien? - La mujer levantó su mirada y la fijo en los verdes ojos de Emma que la veían con preocupación. -

-¡USTED!- gruñó Regina al verla. -

-Lo siento. - se disculpó jalándola. - ¡Hola!- la saludó sonriendo. -En verdad lo siento mucho. -

-No sé por qué antes de caer sentí su presencia en este lugar. - murmuró arreglando la falda del vestido. -

-Estaba ensayando un truco con aceitunas y una salió volando. -

-Se cae una aceituna, termino en el suelo, claro, todo encaja. - ironizó. -

-Bueno, de vez en cuando pueden caerse, se necesita práctica. - Regina le dedicó una mirada asesina. - No quiero que se enoje conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? -

-Marcharse. -

-Pero yo llegué primero. - Aquella sonrisa idiota que esa mujer siempre mantenía en su rostro de alguna forma la sacaba de quicio. -

-Entonces me iré yo. - Regina aceleró el paso dejando a Emma un tanto confundida. Caminó en su dirección viendo como la morena se quedaba de pie en el fondo del salón. Un hombre que estaba sentado en su mesa esperando a su esposa le sonrió al verla pasar. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa y decidió sentarse a su lado ocupando el sitio vacío. Tomó una oliva de la tabla que estaba sobre el mantel y la colocó en el dorso de su mano intentando que al hacerla volar cayera en su boca. El hombre la miraba con atención.

-¿Sabe? Su cara me suena. ¿Acaso nos conocemos? - El negó con la cabeza. - Soy Emma Swan Nolan Blanchard. - el caballero se sintió estresado al ver el modo en que las aceitunas volaban a su lado. Perdiendo la paciencia.

-Soy el Dr. Whale. - dijo poniéndose de pie exasperado para exigirle que se vaya. -

-Oh no es necesario que se levante. - Emma hizo una seña con sus manos y el hombre volvió a sentarse.

-Quizá en alguna conferencia. -

-¿Conferencia sobre qué? -

-Trastornos nerviosos. Soy psiquiatra.-

-Oh – Emma miró hacia donde se encontraba Regina de pie mirando en dirección opuesta a ella. - ¿Puedo pedirle su opinión profesional? - El asintió con un gesto. Emma se acercó en actitud confidencial al hombre y bajó el tono de su voz. - ¿Que diría de alguien que persigue a una chica y cada vez que la encuentra discute con ella? -

-¿Discute todo? ¿Acaso es su prometido? - Emma frunció el ceño.

-Para nada apenas le estoy conociendo. - volvió a fijar su mirada en la mujer del vestido azul. - Simplemente me persigue y discute conmigo cualquier cosa. - Whale puso una mano en su mentón reflexionando.

-Bueno, el impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad. - Emma sonrió escuchando atenta las palabras.

-Impulso amoroso. - confirmó acomodándose más en la silla. -

-Yo diría que está obsesionado. - murmuró Whale. - Además podría tratarse de...

-No, no, no espere no recordaré todo. Obsesión... De acuerdo. "El impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad" Lo tengo. Muchas gracias doctor, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Es usted maravilloso – Emma se levantó del asiento y tomó una cartera de mano que descansaba en la mesa. - El hombre hizo un gesto con su cabeza y Emma se dirigió hacia Regina que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de espera. - ¿Sabes por qué me estas persiguiendo? - Regina volteó a verla confundida.

-¿Perdón? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Emma se acercó aún más a ella poniéndose a su altura. -

-Es porque estas obsesionada. - Regina se puso de pie para poder alejarse. -

-No te estoy siguiendo. No me he movido de aquí. Ahora si eres tan amable, ¡deja tú de perseguirme!

-Oh por favor. - exclamó relajada. - Me sigues. ¿Quien va detrás de quien siempre? -

-Yo no he ido detrás de nada más que de la pelota. - se defendió.

-¿Estas enojada? - preguntó serenamente. -

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. - dio un paso más hacia atrás. -

-El impulso amoroso frecuentemente suele mostrarse mediante agresividad. - La doctora abrió grandes los ojos. -

-¿Disculpa? ¿El impulso de qué? -

-Impulso amoroso. - Regina rodó los ojos. Era lo único que le faltaba. - Ahora el problema aquí es que tienes una obsesión...

-Alto. Alto. - dijo levantando la palma de su mano. - Lo único que estoy intentando hacer es encontrar a la mujer a quien he dejado abandonada en el campo de golf gracias a usted. - Emma bajó la mirada fijando la vista en el bolso que estaba sosteniendo ignorando las replicas de Regina. Dándose cuenta que había dejado el suyo con el barman. - Así que por favor...

-¿Me sostienes esto?- le entregó el bolsito ajeno y se alejó de ella en dirección a la barra sin que pudiera decir nada más. En camino Emma pasó al lado de Whale y sin dejar de caminar murmuró. - Fallaste. - La mujer del doctor que llegaba a la mesa lo miró extrañada. -

-¿Quien era ella? -

-Una señorita que hace un truco con aceitunas y tiene problemas con su pareja.

-Ya veo. - La mujer barrió la mesa con la mirada dándose cuenta del objeto desaparecido. - Whale mi bolso. - Ambos comenzaron a buscarlo desesperadamente mientras Regina que aún veía como Emma conversaba con el barman decidió ir buscarla.

-Permiso. - pidió a la pareja nerviosa que obstruía el paso. La mujer fijó la mirada en el bolso que sostenía. -

-Eso es mío. - declaró intentando quitárselo. -Devuélvemelo. -

-No, debe ser un malentendido. Este es de... -

-¡Devuélvemelo! - exigió la mujer impaciente. Emma sintió el tumulto desde la barra y se acercó hacia Regina. -

- Aguarde- suplicó. - Este bolso me lo dio una mujer para que lo sostuviera. - la señora estaba tan enojada que no escuchaba razones. - ¡Mire! - Ahí está, ella me lo dio. -

-Momento ¡Momento! - pidió Emma interponiéndose entre Regina y la pareja enojada. -

-¿Este es tuyo? - preguntó Regina. Emma negó con la cabeza y levanto el que tenía en sus manos. -

-No, éste es el mío. - Nuevamente las personas comenzaron a gritarle a la morena que estaba a punto de matar a alguien. -

-Todo ha sido un malentendido. -Explicó la rubia. -Confundí el mío con el suyo. - se dirigió a la señora del doctor. - Y cuando fui a buscarlo le pedí a ella que me lo sostuviera. - La pareja se quedó desconforme pero con el bolso en la mano. - Ahora usted tiene el suyo y yo el mío, así que Louis con gusto les explicará todo. - Dijo tomando a uno de los maître y dejándolo a disposición de los Whale. Regina enfurecida por la situación que le había hecho vivir aquella mujer. Se alejó hacia la salida lateral rápidamente. Emma fue detrás de ella. - ¡Disculpa! De verdad lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención, ¿No pensará que lo he hecho a propósito? - Regina se detuvo en seco.

-Si lo hubiera pensado, al verla habría salido corriendo. - volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir bajando las escaleras.

-Pero por favor déjeme explicárselo. - insistió la rubia tomando del vestido a Regina y cortando las tiras que cruzaban su espalda. La morena se dio media vuelta al borde del colapso nervioso. - ¡Oh! Se ha roto tu vestido. - Regina se pasó una mano por el lugar y lentamente se posicionó delante de ella haciéndole retroceder un par de escalones arriba. - Lo siento. De verdad no quise. Lo hice. Pero no fue mi intención. De verdad lo siento. - Seguía diciendo mientras retrocedía sin darse cuenta que la cola de su vestido celeste quedaba escalones más abajo. -

-¿quiere hacer algo por mi? - preguntó la morena con la voz más calmada que pudo reproducir. -

-¿Coserlo? -

-Mucho más fácil que eso. - Emma la miró curiosa. -Juguemos a algo. Es muy simple, hasta tú podrías comprenderlo. Yo me cubro los ojos así. - dijo llevándose una mano a la cara. - Y cuento hasta diez. Quito la mano y tú no estás. - la rubia frunció el ceño. -

-Qué desconsiderado de tu parte, ¡Yo solo intentaba ser amable! - Emma se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de la morena. Regina suspiró aliviada al notar que al fin se había deshecho de ella hasta que notó que el vestido de la rubia había quedado atorado en su zapato descociéndole la parte baja de la cadera. Se volvió hacia ella intentando alcanzarla mientras se paseaba por el pasillo enseñando su delicada ropa interior. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos el bien torneado trasero de la rubia antes de reaccionar. -

-¡Oye!, ¡Oye! ¡Un momento! - dijo dandose cuenta como iba avanzando hacia el centro del salon. La tomo del brazo suavemente deteniendola.

-No me hables. Estoy muy enfadada contigo. –intentó zafarse emprendiendo marcha nuevamente hacia la sala. Regina al ver el ridiculo que se avecinaba aceleró el paso poniendose a un lado de la rubia y tapando con su mano la zona expuesta. Emma sintió la mano de la morena en su trasero y se volteó a verla sorprendida.

-Lo siento es que... - intentó excusarse, pero al ver el rostro anonadado de la rubia la tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra una de las columnas que había en el salón. -Ha sucedido algo terrible. -

-Lo siento señorita importante, arrégleselas sola. - amagó a irse pero Regina la detuvo poniendo ambos brazos a un lado de la cabeza de la rubia. Emma intentó escabullirse por el otro lado. - Por favor deja de seguirme aunque estés obsesionada conmigo. -

-Por favor cállate y escucha. -

-Por favor deja tú de acosarme. -Regina suspiró. -

-Lo que intento decirte es que se ha roto... -

-Lo sé y le he pedido disculpas. Además no he sido yo. No hubiera sucedido si hubiese esperado cuando la llame – Regina tomo aire. Sin saber por qué le importaba que aquella mujer que tenía enfrente pasara el papelón de su vida. -

-Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí. -

-¿Así que ahora quieres dar un paseo conmigo? Pues yo no quiero. Se estará dando cuenta que ha hecho el ridículo ¿No es cierto?-

-Cállate de una vez rubia hueca. Estoy tratando de ayudarte. - Emma se quedó en silencio ante la furiosa mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente. -

-¿Ha terminado? -

-¿Sabes qué? Si quieres irte, vete. - Regina se llevó la mano a la frente para sobarse la sien. Esta mujer la estaba estresando. Emma levanto el mentón. Dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, fue a tomar la cola de su vestido para salir más rápido cuando notó que estaba exhibiendo su recien estrenada ropa interior. Abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a pegarse a la columna. -

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Regina volteó lentamente para ver el rostro desesperado de la rubia. - Por favor ayúdame. - Se quedó mirándola analizando la situación. - No se quede ahí parada ¡haga algo! - sorprendiéndose a si misma Regina se puso detrás de Emma tomándola por la cintura. -¡Más cerca! ¡Más cerca!

-¡No puedo ponerme más cerca! - gritó en voz baja. - Debemos caminar hacia la salida. - Emma asintió e intentó avanzar al tiempo que la morena. Sus pasos descoordinados casi las hacen caer. Regina rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo esto? - Primero el izquierdo -ordenó. - uno, dos y...- avanzaron a través del salón. Emma delante y Regina tomándola por detrás. Al llegar a la salida se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Zelena. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Atinó a detenerse pero un pellizcon en su muslo derecho la hizo desistir de la idea. - Hablaremos en un momento, me ha surgido un contratiempo. - Zelena abrió la boca para replicar pero no dijo nada. El cara de mono que la acompañaba la miró entrecerrando los ojos al ver cómo iba saliendo raudamente con Emma tomada de la cintura. Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a su ama que se encogió levemente de hombros indiferente.

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento buscaron el escarabajo amarillo de la rubia. Emma colocó su mano encima de la que la doctora tenía sobre su abdomen y la tironeó hasta el lado del conductor a pesar de la resistencia.

-Ven a mi departamento. - volteó levemente dejando a milímetros de su mejilla la boca de Regina. Su cálida respiración le acariciaba la piel descendiendo hasta su cuello. Emma tomó aire e intentó concentrarse. - te repararé el vestido y podrás volver rápidamente a la cena. - Regina se negó, pero luego recordó que tenía que regresar al club, debía reparar ese vestido, volver a la cena. Y era consciente de sus pocas dotes como costurera. - Sólo serán unos minutos. - Alejó un poco su rostro para ver mejor el de Emma. Ella le sonrió. Luego de unos instantes perdida en sus ojos accedió.

-No creas que me subiré a tu auto y dejaré que conduzcas. Si quieres que vaya manejaré yo. - ella asintió y, a pesar de no ser necesario, volvió a tironearla hasta la puerta del acompañante. Una vez dentro, Regina subió al auto y encendió el motor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! antes que todo gracias a:**

_**Is Rodz - My dark queen - aquarius7 - elenabarrientos y finnigan13**_

**por dejar sus hermosos reviews! gracias de verdad, me sentía solita sin ningun comentario **

**Gracias tambien a los que dieron fav y follow. Espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado**

**si es asi, haganmelo saber, estaré ansiosa.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Llegaron al lujoso edificio. Era un gran complejo con departamentos del tamaño de una casa. Regina levantó la vista al cielo sin alcanzar a ver bien el final de la gran torre. No era prejuiciosa, pero jamás imaginó que la dueña de aquel desastroso mustang viviera en un sitio como este. Emma bajó intentando cubrirse con las manos el trasero apurando el paso inútilmente, agradeció que la puerta de ingreso estuviera abierta. Regina dejó el auto estacionado como pudo y se apuró a seguirla lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitieron.

Al ingresar al departamento, Emma corrió hacia una de las habitaciones. Regina al no ser invitada ni siquiera a pasar se quedó de pie en la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Observó el hall. Estaba ordenado y muy decorado. Apenas podía creer que ella viviera aquí. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ahora que reflexionaba no se lo había preguntado. De hecho no le había interesado hasta el momento. Todo el interior estaba en la gama del blanco y el dorado. Había muy poco color. Salvo en determinados adornos. Caminó discretamente hacia una mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta principal. Pudo ver unos retratos en ella. Una mujer cachetona de bonitos ojos y un hombre rubio bastante guapo. En el medio y con una sonrisa adorable estaba la que seguramente era "ella". Se veía realmente tierna y feliz. Volvió a dirigir su vista a la gran sala y decidió comenzar a buscar a la rubia. Al fin y al cabo parecía no haber nadie en el lugar. Subió lentamente por la escalera y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sólo había una puerta abierta de la que salía luz. Seguramente allí estaba. Se acercó al umbral y cuando iba a hacerse notar se quedó en silencio. La rubia estaba con la parte inferior de la ropa interior puesta y encima no traía nada. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que Regina pudo observar detenidamente su espalda. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. Quería voltear pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil. La rubia se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla que estaba tirado en el piso y una blusa negra sin nada debajo. Ella se dio la vuelta sin percatarse hasta el momento de la presencia de la doctora. Al verla se sorprendió, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno divertido.

-Es de mala educación no anunciarse cuando se entra a algún sitio. - Regina nerviosamente miró hacia los lados. -

-Lo siento. Es que yo. No sabía. - Ella le sonrió tranquilizándola. Tomo una prenda del amplio closet y se lo entregó. Regina la miraba confundida. -

-No haremos fiesta de pijamas. Sólo necesito que te quites el vestido para poder arreglarlo. - La paleontóloga sonrió aliviada. Tomó la prenda que resultó ser un camisón bastante pequeño para su gusto y se quedó viéndola. -

-No me cambiaré descaradamente delante tuyo como has hecho tu. - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo no me cambié delante de ti, estaba en mi cuarto y viniste a espiarme. -

-¡No vine a eso! te estaba buscando, me dejaste sola allí abajo. -

-Eres muy bonita, pero nadie te secuestrará estando aquí dentro. - se burló. Al ver que estaba nuevamente perdiendo la paciencia decidió hablarle. - cámbiate en mi baño. - le señaló la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. Regina camino un tanto desconfiada hasta que ingresó al cuarto. - Ponle seguro a la puerta si no quieres que te asalte. - Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara. Ya le había parecido anteriormente que la rubia había coqueteado con ella, pero lo había atribuido a su imaginación. Aunque ahora no había dudas. ¿O sí? Comenzó a quitarse el vestido un tanto desconfiada. Antes de bajarse la parte superior miró por el hoyo de la cerradura que la psicópata estuviera del otro lado. Para su tranquilidad no estaba, así que procedió a quitarse el vestido y colocarse el camisón de raso blanco con puntillas. Se miró al espejo y, a pesar de ser una preciosa prenda, se puso nerviosa al tener que salir con esas ropas. "lo ha hecho a propósito" pensó mientras medía el largo. Suspiró resignada y se decidió a salir. Después de todo, se había cambiado muchas veces en la universidad frente a otras mujeres, había visto a muchas con poca ropa y varias la habían visto de la misma forma, entonces. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? No. No debía serlo. Tomó aire y salió. La rubia estaba buscando algo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. - ¿Ya estás lista? - preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-Si. - respondió ella vestido en mano. -

-Que bien. Aquí encontré el costu... re...ro... - terminó de decir antes de quedarse viéndola con la boca abierta. Regina sintió como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse nuevamente en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama y tomó con su mano libre un almohadón.-

-¡Deja de mirarme así! - Le dijo arrojándolo directamente a la cara embobada de la rubia. El objeto le dio de lleno. Tanto que el impacto hizo que el pequeño potecito que sostenía en sus manos cayera al suelo desparramando agujas, alfileres e hilos por encima de la alfombra. Emma se llevó las manos a la nariz y la miró con el ceño fruncido. -¡Lo siento! Lo siento de verdad no quise golpearte... tan fuerte.

-No era para tanto. - se quejó agachándose a buscar las cosas. - Siempre me tratas mal y yo no he hecho nada malo. - Regina no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Luego de unos segundos de pensar, arrojó el vestido encima de la cama y se acercó a ella para ayudarle a recoger las cosas. -

-Lo siento. - volvió a decir ya más calmada. - No sé por qué me puse nerviosa. - Emma levantó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió. Se merecía el almohadonazo por quedarse viéndola como tonta. Nunca había sido buena disimulando. Y no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer se veía adorablemente sexy en su camisón. Volvió a recorrerla inconscientemente con la mirada sin poder evitar quedarse viendo el escote. Sus pechos estaban libres debajo de aquella suave tela. Y prácticamente podía verlos con libertad desde el ángulo en el que estaba. Regina levantó la mirada y volvió a dirigirle una mirada voraz. - Realmente no se puede contigo. - Emma sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en levantar hasta el último alfiler de su alfombra. - Soy Regina. - se presentó sin mirarla para seguir levantando alfileres. La rubia se volvió a verla sin disimular su felicidad. -

-Emma. - dijo volviendo su vista al suelo.

Terminaron de colocar la última aguja en el costurero. Emma se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a los sitiales. Dejó el potecito encima y busco algo nuevo en su armario. Sacó una fina bata de noche blanca y se la entregó a Regina. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Se sentiría mucho más cómoda con un poco más de tela sobre su cuerpo. Emma tomó su vestido de encima de la cama y se sentó. Ella hizo lo mismo en el sitial de enfrente y se quedó observándola enhebrar la aguja en silencio.

-Disculpa si he sido grosera contigo. - dijo Regina para romper con aquel silencio que, extrañamente no le parecía incomodo. - Es que realmente me has hecho pasar un día muy complicado.

-Si, sé que puedo ser insoportable.- sonrió ella dando las primeras puntadas. - Pero no fue mi intención interferir en tus planes. Si hice algo que te perjudicara lo siento mucho. - Regina se cruzó de piernas y apoyó un codo en la rodilla para poder colocar su mano debajo del mentón.

-La verdad no sólo me has complicado a mí. Sino a todo mi equipo. - Emma la miró con atención. - Soy paleontóloga, y ésta tarde tenía una cita con una señora que intercedería por una importante donación a la asociación del museo. Tenía que hablar con ella para explicarle lo ocurrido. Pero luego de plantarla en el partido de golf y nuevamente ésta noche en el restaurant, estoy segura que no donará ni un centavo.-

-Bueno, puedes explicarle que te entretuvieron. -

-No es tan simple. - suspiró. - ¿Como le explico a la señora Green la forma en que salimos del club? -

-¿Realmente ibas a encontrarte con Zelly? - Regina sonrió. -

-No, no Zelly, Zelena Green es una de las... - respondió con ternura como si le explicara a un niño. -

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Zelly! Es la abogada de mi madre. Haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera. Yo iba a cenar con ella ésta noche. - Emma saltó emocionada de la silla. - Póngase el vestido. - dijo pasándoselo. - Iremos al club nuevamente y si no la hallamos allí, iremos a Riverdale.

-No aguarda un momento. - El terror volvió a invadir a la morena. Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de la rubia.- Ya es tarde. No tiene sentido. - Emma empujó suavemente a Regina hacia el cuarto de baño nuevamente. - tú vístete y déjame el resto a mí.

-Mmm...-

-¡Anda! ¡Anda! - Cerró la puerta y buscó una cómoda chaqueta en su closet. Espero a que Regina saliera. - estamos listas. Bien, no creo que Zelly aun este en el restaurant así que mejor vamos a su casa. -

-Aguarda son casi las diez. No puedo ir hasta Riverdale es más de media hora de viaje. -

-Claro que puedes yo misma te llevo. - dijo Emma entusiasmada. -

-Tengo que estar con Robin a las diez treinta en el Carnegie Hall. -

-¿Robin? ¿Qué Robin? - preguntó cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más apagado. -

-Robin. Mi prometido. - respondió con naturalidad.

-Prometido para... ¿Casarse? - la decepción se hizo dueña del rostro de Emma. -

-Claro que si. - respondió Regina sonriendo. - Para eso se compromete la gente. -

-Que lindo. - una sonrisa falsa se enmarcó en sus labios. - Entonces no le importará esperar. - Emma se adelantó a salir sin decir nada. Regina la siguió intentando no quedarse atrás. -

-Por lo menos me gustaría avisarle. -

-No te preocupes. Si yo fuera tu prometida te esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario. - La rubia se adelantó hacia la salida. En parte para no hablar más del tema y por otro lado para ganarle el puesto de conductor a la doctora.

Emma manejó mucho más lento que de costumbre. Agotando la poca paciencia que Regina había estado acumulando en el rato que habían estado juntas. Al punto en que se demoraron cincuenta y cinco minutos en llegar a Riverdale. La doctora miraba atenta por la ventanilla. Se estaba dando cuenta de algo además de querer matar nuevamente a la rubia que tenía al lado.

-¡Mira! Al fin la he encontrado. - Ingreso al estacionamiento bruscamente haciendo que Regina se sujetara del interior del vehículo, bajó del auto y se dirigió al pórtico de entrada. Seguida atentamente por de la doctora.

-Emma. - la hizo voltear llamando su atención. - ¿Acaso todas las casas aquí son iguales? -

-No, no lo creo, ¿Por qué? - preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. -

-¡Porque hemos pasado seis veces por ésta en la última hora! - se exasperó. Emma sonrió divertida. -

-No sé de qué te quejas, es una hermosa noche para pasear. - se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Regina iba a replicar pero mejor la siguió. Después de todo. La razón y la coherencia no funcionaban con ella. Estaba furiosa. Robin de seguro aún la estaba esperando. Mal día para salir con su teléfono móvil descargado. -

-No hay ninguna luz prendida. Debe estar durmiendo. - comentó al ver hacia las ventanas.

-¡Tonterías! Es demasiado temprano para que este acostada. -

-Es probable que si te esperaba, se haya tapado hasta la cabeza. - bromeó

-Regina, si no me dejas de molestar no te ayudaré. -

-Quizás eso sea lo mejor. - murmuró al ver como la rubia tocaba desesperadamente el timbre de la casa. Lanzaba miradas hacia la planta de arriba e intentaba inútilmente ver a través del vidrio superior de la puerta. - Bien, no está bien despertarla a altas horas de la noche. - Emma seguía tocando insistentemente el timbre. -

-Bueno, no hay problema si no despierta porque yo sé dónde queda su cuarto. - emprendió camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-Por favor Emma, no puedes entrar a la casa de alguien por la ventana. - intentó hacerla razonar.

-Por supuesto que no puedo, está en el segundo piso. - Regina la miró suplicante. Sabía que algún desastre se avecinaba. -

-¡Zelly! - empezó a gritar hacia la segunda planta.- ¡Zelly soy yo! ¡Emma!. -

-Por favor, mejor vámonos, ya es muy tarde. - trató de tomarla del brazo pero la rubia se soltó. -

-¡Zelly! ¡Soy Emma! - continuó mientras Regina se cubría el rostro con las manos avergonzada. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta la rubia se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? - Emma recogió unas piedrecitas de la tierra y las agrupó en sus manos.

-Golpearé suavemente la ventana. Así pensara que es granizo y saldrá a cerrar. Genial ¿Eh? - Regina se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Genial? No seas ridícula no funcionará. Sólo lograrás molestar. Por favor vámonos. - Emma no hizo caso. Las piedras golpearon el vidrio fuertemente. Simulando una suave lluvia. Ambas mujeres se quedaron observando la ventana que daba al balcón expectantes. Emma arrugó la nariz y dio media vuelta.

-Quizás no fueron lo suficientemente grandes. - La paleontóloga continuó observando. La puerta del balcón se abrió y una adormilada Zelena se asomó por el barandal extrañándose al verla de pie en su jardín. La saludó con la mano volteando rápidamente hacia Emma que bruscamente se levantó y lanzó una pierda aún más grande llegando a darle a la pelirroja en el medio de la frente. -

-¡Idiota!- gritó Regina al ver como la mujer caía tumbada en el piso. -

-¡Corre! - la tomó de la mano guiándola por el jardín hacia el escarabajo amarillo. - ¡Mamá me regañará por esto! - comentó encendiendo el motor del auto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de alegrarte? - no podía creer la falta de consciencia de aquella mujer. Era tan peligrosa como un simio con una navaja. -

-Debes admitir que fue divertido. Mañana la llamaré para ver como está. -Regina se cruzó de brazos. Ya había sido suficiente de la rubia por el día de hoy. No quería volver a verse arrastrada a ninguna de sus locuras nuevamente.

-Llévame hasta el restaurant por favor. - no dijo una palabra más hasta bajarse del vehículo. -

-¿Qué harás aquí? Está todo cerrado. - Regina se dio media vuelta y apoyó sus codos en la ventanilla que Emma había bajado.

-En primer lugar buscaré mi auto. Porque por tu causa he pasado el día más estresante y humillante de mi vida. -

-No te preocupes por Zelena, mañana hablaremos con ella y todo estará bien. -

-Emma, te lo agradezco pero... -

-Oh no ha sido nada. - otra vez aquella sonrisa tonta que la dejaba pensando.

-Pero todo tiene un límite. Además mañana por la tarde me caso y esa es toda mi preocupación. - la rubia comenzó a reír ante una desconcertada Regina que la veía sin entender bien. -

-¿Por qué te casas? - ella abrió grandes los ojos. -

-Pues... Porque sí. No me interrumpas. - las carcajadas de Emma se hicieron aún más sonoras. - Eres la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida. Mi futuro esposo siempre me ha creído una mujer digna. Admito que por una milésima de segundo me has caído bien. Pero nuestra relación ha sido un verdadero desastre de principio a fin. Así que veré a la Señora Zelena sola y completamente desarmada. Emma dejó de reír y fijó sus ojos en los de Regina.

-¿Sin mi?- preguntó lastimosamente.

-Por supuesto. Sin usted. - respondió con frialdad.

-Ahora me tratas de usted. - Emma hizo pucheros sin dejar de mirarla. -

-Buenas noches Emma, y espero no volver a verla nunca. - Dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Dando un pequeño tropezón antes de llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento. La rubia sonrió al verla voltearse un tanto avergonzada. Totalmente regia continuó como si nada y se perdió detrás de una pared. Emma sonrió. No le importaba nada de lo que ella le hubiera dicho. Si Regina tenía sus planes para el día siguiente muy bien, pero ella tenía los suyos.

* * *

**_¡Hola chicas! muchas gracias por el apoyo._**

**_espero les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi en lo_**

**_particular Emma me parece adorable jejeje_**

**_Veremos luego que se trae la rubia entre manos._**

**_Dejenme sus reviews, así me animo a seguir escribiendo._**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Gracias a: Gia - Franchiulla - Raquel Emanuele - Is Rodz - Yuki cross - My dark queen -**

**Harukichiru - Fanclere - xxSwanxx - Jessi y anonimoswanqueen**

**por sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores.**

* * *

OUAT no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que así fuera, habría muchos momentos SQ y Hook, Hood y Charming desaparecerían xD Pero bueh.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Regina se levantó temprano. No había podido descasar bien. Supuso que era debido al estrés que le había provocado aquella rubia. No eran los nervios característicos que una mujer tiene antes de casarse. De alguna forma aquella mujer había logrado exasperar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Tenía todo preparado. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y se casaba a las seis de la tarde. Tenía tiempo libre hasta las cuatro y media que debía ir a la peluquería. Extendió su vestido de novia sobre la cama. Lo encontraba precioso. Aunque le costaba bastante verse en el. Jamás había sido del tipo de mujeres que sueña con una gran boda, llegando al altar con sus flores en la mano y un hermoso vestido. Más bien todos sus deseos se limitaban a su vida profesional. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de su compromiso con Robin. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo había comenzado aquello que hoy concluía en matrimonio. Su teléfono móvil sonó sobresaltándola. Como si se tratara de brujería. Era su prometido.

-Cariño, buenos días. - saludó.

_-Buen día. ¿Tienes todo listo? Bueno, no sé para qué pregunto, tú siempre estas lista. -_Regina sonrió.

-Si, está todo perfecto. Ahora tenía pensado relajarme un rato. -

_-¿Has podido hablar con la señora Zelena? -_

-Bueno, la vi pero no pude hablar con ella. Es un tanto complicado de explicar. -

_-De acuerdo, luego me dices, ahora debo recoger mi traje. -_ La puerta sonó. Regina se acercó a abrir. Un joven le entregó un paquete rectangular y una hoja para que firmara.

-No te preocupes. Sólo quedan unas horas y serás mío hasta que la muerte nos separe. - Se despidió del chico cerrando la puerta y se sentó para abrir el paquete.

_-Eso me parece demasiado drástico._- Regina rio. Y fue indisimulable su emoción al abrir el paquete.

-¡Robin! ¡Está aquí! ¡La clavícula intercostal acaba de llegar! -

_-Fantástico. Buscaré el traje y nos encontramos en el museo. -_

-De acuerdo, iré en seguida para allá. Nos vemos en unos minutos. _-_

Colgó el teléfono y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Sacó su preciado fósil de la caja. Observándolo maravillada. Al fin con esta pieza concluiría su trabajo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Era desconocido. Atendió despreocupada tomándolo entre el hombro y la oreja para poder seguir observando su nuevo juguete.

_-_¿Aló?_-_

-_¡Regina!_- Reconoció esa voz al instante.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número privado? -

-_¡Buenos días!_- saludó con entusiasmo. - _¿Quieres un leopardo?_ -

-Disculpa. No te oigo bien. - Dejó la caja encima de la mesa y tomó el teléfono con la mano. -

-_He dicho Buenos días ¿Quieres un leopardo?_ -

-¿Para qué querría yo un leopardo? - cada vez entendía menos a la rubia.

-_No lo sé, pero yo tengo uno._- Regina frunció el ceño. -

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego. -

-_Me lo ha enviado mi hermano Neal de Brasil._ -

-Estará disecado. - guardó nuevamente el hueso en la caja y la cerró.

_-¿Por qué cazaría mi hermano uno disecado en Brasil cuando podría comprarlo en New York?_ -

* * *

Al otro lado de la línea. Emma estaba sentada en su tocador. Acariciando suavemente el lomo de un leopardo adulto, el felino posó su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia exigiendo atención.

_-Ajá. Supongamos que te creo que tienes uno. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? -_

-Bueno, tú eres la única zoóloga que conozco. - El animal saltó sobre ella lamiéndole la cara. - Necesito tu ayuda. -

_-Soy paleontóloga, esa es mi especialidad. -_

-Si lo sé. - Emma se puso de pie haciéndolo bajar. - ¡Vete! - le dijo espantándolo con las manos hacia el cuarto de baño. - No, no tú. - le dijo a Regina. - Baby, entra al baño, estas estorbando. - El gato gigante ingresó y ella cerró la puerta detrás. - Necesito que vengas.-

_-Olvídalo. -_ respondió tajante. -

-Regina, por favor. ¡Tengo un leopardo y no sé qué hacer con él! -

_-Lo siento querida pero ese es tu problema. -_

-¿Te niegas a ayudarme? - Emma comenzó a caminar de una punta a la otra del cuarto. - No puedes dejarme sola. Iré a buscarte...- dio un paso descuidado hacia la puerta tropezando con un taburete, cayendo al piso llevando consigo todo lo que había encima de la mesita de los sitiales.

_-¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?_ - preguntó preocupada del otro lado. Volvió a escuchar el ruido que hacía la rubia al intentar levantarse. - _¿Emma? ¿Es el leopardo? ¡¿Emma?!_

-No, estoy bien. - dijo suavemente. Miró a los lados con una sonrisa. - ¡Regina! ¡Ayuda! - volteó una bandeja de plata del aparador y una reja que protegía la chimenea. -¡Regina! ¡El leopardo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ay!

_-¿Emma? ¿Me escuchas? -_ sintió nuevamente un poderoso estruendo._ - Aguarda, voy en seguida. -_ Guardó su teléfono en el abrigo y salió a toda velocidad con la clavícula bajo el brazo. -

Mientras tanto, al otro lado la rubia caprichosa sonreía satisfecha. Levantándose del suelo para buscar en su closet la ropa adecuada para recibirla.

* * *

Regina ingresó corriendo al edificio. Hasta ella se sorprendía de la inverosimilidad de la situación. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en lo ridículo que era que un leopardo se encontrara en el departamento. Pero la rubia estaba tan chiflada que era perfectamente capaz de tener un elefante durmiendo en su cama y parecerle lo más normal del mundo. Aún así estaba asustada. Se abrió el ascensor y corrió hacia la puerta. Golpeando enérgicamente y llamando su nombre.

Emma se apresuró del otro lado a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa. Regina ingresó corriendo buscando con la mirada al animal y sintió deseos de matar lenta y dolorosamente a la rubia que la veía irritantemente guapa sin rasguños.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó acercándose a ella con mirada asesina. -

-Oh si estoy bien. - respondió retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Me has mentido.- ronroneó

-No, bueno quizá la circunstancia... -

-Esa ridícula historia. - continuó avanzando amenazante.

-No, en verdad tengo un leopardo. - se defendió nerviosa. Aquella mirada asesina que se transparentaba en sus ojos la asustaba. -

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y Dónde está? - el deseo de matarla no menguaba por mas sonrisitas que la rubia le regalara. La había hecho atravesar la ciudad a una velocidad desorbitante por la absurda historia de tener un gato gigante en su cuarto.

-¡Ahí está! - señaló la puerta del baño. -

-No te creo.- dijo caminando hacia ella. - he vuelto a ser víctima de tu imaginación. - Regina abrió la puerta con seguridad e ingresó confiada. Cuando encima del mueble se encontró cara a cara con el animal. Abrió grandes los ojos y se apresuró a cerrar. Emma la vio divertida ante la cara de pánico de la morena.

-Eso te enseñará a no criticar a la gente. - con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos unidas. -

-Emma, debes dejar inmediatamente este departamento. -

-Pero Regina, aún tengo un año más de contrato. - la paleontóloga rodó los ojos acercándose a ella. -

-¡Tienes que sacar a este animal de aquí! -

-No te preocupes. -

-¿Que no me preocupe? Sabía que estabas loca pero no como para tener un animal salvaje en tu baño. - caminó hacia la mesa dejando la caja con el fósil encima y tomó su teléfono. - llamaré al zoo.

-¡No lo hagas! - la detuvo la rubia tomando su móvil. - ahí será muy desdichado. - guardo el teléfono de Regina en su bolsillo trasero y tomó un papel del cajón. Mira, aquí tengo la carta de mi hermano.- Regina se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - "Querida Emma: te envío a baby" - se dio media vuelta y señaló al baño. - él es baby. "un leopardo de tres años. Manso como un gatito y le gustan los perros" - Emma bajó la carta y miró a Regina confundida. - Aún no sé si le gustan para jugar o comer. - Regina la miró arrugando la nariz. - "También le gusta la música, particularmente la canción "sólo puedo darte amor, Baby" -

-Eso es completamente ridículo. - dijo Regina perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo es. Mira. - Se acercó al equipo de música y conectó su móvil al aparato. La tranquila melodía comenzó a sonar. Regina la miró inquieta y tomó asiento en uno de los sitiales.

-Es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida. - se frotó la sien, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero le encanta esta canción. Es antigua pero en Brasil la puso de moda una cantante nueva.- Ruidos de arañazos y una especie de gruñido se dejaron oír desde el baño. Ambas voltearon a ver. - ¿Lo ves?

-Por favor, ya basta. -

-No, te lo enseñaré, ya verás.- Emma caminó hacia el baño. Regina intentó detener su marcha pero fue demasiado tarde. Baby salía caminando tranquilamente. Al ver al felino a su lado Regina atinó a subirse a una de las banquetas levantando la caja sobre su cabeza. - ¿Ves? Va directo a la música. ¿No es impresionante? ¡Le encanta! - El animal subio al mueble de musica recostándose tranquilo

-Emma, si llevamos el teléfono y lo reproducimos en el baño ¿entrará? -

-Supongo que sí pero se escucha mucho mejor desde el equipo. - respondió la rubia sin entender. - Además le gusta. - El gato grande se bajó del mueble y caminó en dirección a la morena.

-¡Vete! - le decía mientras Baby le acariciaba con su cabeza los zapatos. - ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete! - Regina se bajó con cuidado del taburete avanzando de a poco con dificultad mientras Baby intentaba capturar sus zapatos. - Por favor quítamelo. No me gustan los leopardos-

-Pero si es como un gatito. - Emma la miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras la pobre Regina seguía intentando librarse del felino. -

-Tampoco me gustan los gatos. Dile que se quede quieto. -logró avanzar un paso más pero Baby estaba ensañado con su zapato. La rubia se agachó para ver más de cerca las gracias del animalito-

-No podría ordenarle eso. - dijo con ternura.

-¡Entonces apaga la música! - sentía que en cualquier momento si no la mataba el leopardo la mataría ella con sus propias manos.

-No creo que sea la música. - Se levantó y la sala quedó en silencio. - Creo que le gustas Regie. Te seguirá a donde vayas. -

-¿Regie? No me llames así. Y no quiero que me siga a ningún lado. -

-Es bueno que te aprecie, así será más fácil llevarlo a mi finca en Storybrook. -

-¿Storybrook? Donde es eso. - Regina seguía avanzando hacia la puerta. - No me importa. No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. ¡No quiero saber nada más de tus locuras! - Saltando por encima del leopardo que lamía cómodamente una de sus patas delanteras se acercó a la puerta seguida por la rubia. -

-Mi madre no puede descubrir que tengo esto en casa. - empezó a decir tomando a la morena por la muñeca para hacerla voltear. -

-No me interesa. - volvió a darse la vuelta pero Emma se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. Se acercó tomándola por la solapa de su abrigo.

-Si tuvieras una madre que te dará un millón de dólares si cumples un año sin hacer locuras. ¿Querrías que encontrara un leopardo en tu departamento? - Regina frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué harías?

-No lo sé. - Volvió a esquivarla intentando salir. -

-¡Regina por favor! ¡Debes ayudarme!- tomó su abrigo para salir detrás de ella cuando la morena se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡No me sigas! - Emma hizo pucheros. - Debo acabar el brontosaurio, estar en la peluquería a las tres y casarme a las seis.-la rubia quiso hablar pero la interrumpió. -No te servirá de nada. No pienso discutir más. - Regina dio media vuelta y salió. Seguida de Baby y Emma que se quedaron en la puerta viendo como subía al ascensor. Al cerrarse la puerta, la rubia hizo una seña. -

-Por las escaleras Baby, síguela. - El animal obedeció. Emma cerró la puerta del departamento y fue detrás de Baby. -

* * *

Regina salió del edificio maldiciendo para sus adentros. Tenía que caminar dos cuadras hasta donde había dejado aparcado su auto. Había perdido sus horas de relajación por culpa de la rubia. De alguna forma se sentía aliviada. Al salir del edificio, pensó que se había librado de una vez de Emma y su leopardo. Por supuesto no había notado que el adorable Baby iba caminando muy tranquilo a su lado. Un auto pasó a baja marcha casi pegado a ella.

-Buenos días doctora. - saludó alguien

-Buenos días.- respondió con una sonrisa que se borró al instante en que se fijó en quien había sido la causante del saludo. -

-Debería cambiar de opinión.- dijo con soltura.

-No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo. -

-¿Y qué hay de Baby?- preguntó Emma señalándolo. -

-Ese es su problema. -

-No creo que sea sólo mío. - Regina caminaba vista al frente sin mirarla. -

-Emma, ¿Podrías simplemente irte y dejarme sola? - la rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -

-Bien, ya que le has tomado cariño te lo regalo. ¡Adiós Baby! - El leopardo gruño amistosamente haciendo voltear a Regina y notando su presencia. Buscó a Emma con la mirada pero la rubia se alejaba lentamente en el auto amarillo. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza con el tacón de su zapato. "¡maldita rubia!" pensó.

-¡Emma! ¡Vuelve aquí no pienso quedarme con esto! - Baby gruñó ofendido. Regina comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado intentando alcanzar el auto que se alejaba lentamente. -Emma, ¡vuelve aquí en este instante! - Baby volvió a gruñir haciendo girar a la morena nuevamente.

Riendo sola dentro del vehículo, se divertía al verla casi corriendo detrás de su auto con el leopardo al lado. Cuando pensó que había tenido suficiente se detuvo. Agitada Regina se apoyó en la ventanilla del auto mirando con furia a la rubia.

-Dígame. - sonrió Emma.

-Te odio. - respondió ella provocando una mirada de fingido enojo en la rubia que volvió a poner el auto en marcha. - Bien ¡bien! Llévate el animal este por favor.

-No querrá venir conmigo si tú no vienes. - Baby comenzó a frotar su cabeza en la pierna de Regina que apretó los dientes con rabia sabiendo que se odiaría por lo que estaba por hacer. -

-¡Bien! Tú ganas. Subiré al auto pero cuando Baby esté dentro me bajaré. -

-No creo que a él le guste la idea. - respondió Emma. La morena refunfuñó algo que no se entendió, abrió la puerta y subió. Hizo una seña al leopardo que dé un salto ingresó y pasando encima de las dos se sentó en el asiento trasero. -

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto. - Regina se sobaba la sien con una mano.

-Yo no hice nada, me estaba yendo a casa cuando tu corrías detrás mío gritando como loca. - Emprendieron camino hacia la carretera que las conduciría a "Storybrook" . Regina no dijo una palabra más hasta que sintió unos ruidos detrás de su oreja.

-Se está comiendo tu auto. - dijo señalando al felino masticando una parte del asiento. Emma volteó a ver a Baby con una sonrisa. - ¡Por el amor de Dios mira a la carretera! - Regina tomó el volante bruscamente hasta que la rubia volvió la vista al frente y le sonrió divertida. La morena llevó sus manos a su rostro y las restregó con fuerza. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiró. - Presiento que va a suceder algo terrible.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Bueno Chicas, me demoré un poquitito en volver jiji pero aqui estoy. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap de esta historia disparatada._**

**_Probablemente el presentimiento de Regina sea cierto. Más cuando es Emma la que va_**

**_conduciendo xD Nos leemos en el siguiente capi _**

**_gracias a todas las que se toman sus minutos para leer y comentar_**

**_y aquellos que la siguen un beso gordo para todos._**

**_Hasta la próxima._**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Gracias a: Fanclere - Horacioaz248 - Susy40 - Helena4love - lovegirl - Gia - Franchiulla**

**Is Rodz - Ale - Valexia26 - Shanna Mills - Ginna**

**por sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores, sepan que sus hermosos comentarios me animan a seguir.**

* * *

OUAT no me pertenece aunque me gustaría que así fuera, así Lana y Jennifer aparecerían en el primer capitulo de la 4ta temp usando los sweaters SQ

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Regina llevó sus manos al rostro y las restregó con fuerza. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y suspiró. - Presiento que va a suceder algo terrible.

-Todo saldrá bien. - le sonrió.

-Ya no importa. - Apoyó su codo en el apoyabrazos y la mejilla en su mano. Sin lograr comprender por qué se permitía a si misma subirse con aquella mujer y aceptar sus locuras. Ella que siempre había sido completamente racional se había dejado llevar por una rubia y un leopardo, en un auto amarillo casi destrozado hacia una ciudad de nombre extraño que quedaba en algún lado en el medio de la nada. Baby acarició el cabello de Regina con su nariz. Provocando que se alejara un tanto molesta pegándose más a la ventanilla. Al sentirse ignorado por la doctora volvió su vista hacia la rubia que volteó hacia él con una sonrisa. -

-Hola, ¿Te sientes solo?- Regina golpeó la pierna de Emma con su mano libre acompañándolo de una mirada colérica.

-Ve por un atajo nos estamos demorando demasiado. -

-No es necesario llegaremos en muy poco tiempo. - respondió volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera.

-¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es entregar este leopardo y olvidar las últimas veinticuatro horas! - dijo con hastío. Emma frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo me la he pasado muy bien contigo. - Regina la miró incrédula.

-Emma, tu siempre ves todo patas arriba, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. -

-Gracias. - le sonrió con dulzura. -

-No era un cumplido. -

-Sólo has tenido un mal día. ¿Verdad Baby? - dijo volviendo a ver al leopardo cuya cabeza estaba entre las dos mujeres. -

-¡Mira hacia adelante!- Regina apretó los puños con fuerza. -Emma... Emma... ¡Ah! No puedo discutir nada con Baby respirándome en la oreja. -

-Hey, abajo. Acuéstate ahí atrás. - le ordenó. Baby obedeció sentándose. Emma volteó a ver al animal sin darse cuenta que una carreta cargada de gallinas, patos y una serie de aves iba delante de ellas - ¡Acuéstate! -repitió. El felino obedeció. - Eso, buen chico. -

-¡Emma! ¡Emma cuidado! -Regina tomó el volante intentando virar pero a pesar de la frenada de Emma, el auto impacto contra el maltrecho carro haciendo caer las jaulas con aves al suelo. Frenaron de inmediato para auxiliar al señor. Regina salió primero intentando hablar con el hombre. Pero Emma la frenó.

-¡Sube! Huyamos de aquí -

-¿Estas loca o qué? ¡No podemos! -Regina caminó al encuentro con el caballero que corría detrás de las gallinas.

-Señor, disculpe... - dijo intentando inútilmente tomar un ave.

-¡¿Pero que ha hecho?! - le gritó cuando la vio acercarse. - Mis pobres animales. ¿Que acaso no tiene ojos para ver dónde va? -

-No fue su intención. - intentó explicar.

-¡Has aprendido a manejar en una caja de zapatos! - continuó vociferando contra Regina que se mordía la lengua por soportar retos que no le pertenecían. -¡Ayúdeme a recogerlas! - Ella asintió y dando media vuelta hacia el auto se dirigió a Emma.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Te lo dije! - Pero Emma estaba preocupada por otra razón. Baby había visto el aletear de las aves y corrían todas alrededor del auto amarillo.

-Tranquilo chico, tranquilo. - le dijo al ver como Baby se saboreaba ante el apetitoso festín. - quédate quieto. - Baby dio un salto para salir del auto y Emma corrió tras el tomándolo por donde pudo. - ¡Regina ayúdame!

-¡Emma! ¿Nunca te han dicho que jamás debes tomar un leopardo por la cola? - Ella arrugó la frente para luego sonreír ante una brillante idea.

-¡Entonces cántale! Eso siempre lo calma. - Regina dudo un momento. Por un trauma de su infancia siempre le había dado vergüenza cantar frente a las personas. -¡Cántale! - se acercó a Emma para intentar sostener a Baby entre las dos mientras después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire comenzó a cantar tímidamente.

-_I can't give you anything but love, Baby._ - Emma no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como los colores se apoderaban del rostro de Regina, sin poder evitarlo Baby se soltó de su suave agarre y el caos se hizo presente. Un revuelo de plumas graznidos y gritos desesperados del dueño sumado a carcajadas nerviosas por parte de la rubia y un deseo irrefrenable de ahorcarla por parte de Regina.

* * *

Momentos más tarde Emma volvía a conducir hacia su destino intentando no ver a Regina para no romper en risas nuevamente. Su tan bien acomodado pelo estaba lleno de plumas al igual que su delicado traje. Parecía que arrancaría un pedazo de tela por la fuerza que aplicaba al quitarse las plumas.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Tenemos que pasar a comprar comida para Baby. - Respondió Emma ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Comida? ¡Pero si se ha hartado de patos y gallinas! - continuó acomodándose el cabello. - sin contar esos pobres cisnes.

-¡Pff! Todo plumas. -

-Unas plumas bastante caras. No puedo creer que un par de patos cuesten 500 dólares. -

-Si hubiésemos huido, no habríamos pagado. - Emma la miró con aquella irritante sonrisa. Regina resopló.

-Emma, no se puede huir cuando estás luchando con un leopardo. - La rubia se encogió de hombros divertida. -

Minutos más tarde, ya en el centro del pueblo Emma estacionó el auto frente a una carnicería.

-Aquí es, por favor apúrate. - Regina asintió resignada y bajó del coche con su cajita en la mano. Volteó cuando sintió una música familiar no muy lejos de allí.

-Emma, teniendo ese animal aquí, ¿Cómo se te ocurre estacionar justo frente a una feria? Más aún cuando hay un circo.-

-Pero no me detuve aquí por el circo, Baby tiene que comer. Si se despierta con hambre tendremos problemas. - Regina rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir cuando notó algo.

-Debes saber que has estacionado en un sitio para discapacitados. - sonrió maliciosa. Emma estiró la cabeza para ver y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por nada. Tu ve a comprar mientras yo cuido de Baby. -

* * *

Regina asintió e intentando preservar su salud mental entró a la carnicería haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones. No era que lo hiciera a propósito, era su forma de caminar, levantó la barbilla al notar que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella. Probablemente porque no todos los días se veía a una mujer con un traje ejecutivo revestido en plumas ingresando a una carnicería. Hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza en forma de saludo y se acercó al mostrador.

-Buenos días mi lady. - saludó amablemente un hombre mayor con voz temblorosa. Regina sonrió.

-Buenos días señor. Quisiera unos 12 kilos de lomo. Por favor. - El sujeto la miró con atención.

-De acuerdo, ¿Se lo corto? -

-No, sólo en una pieza. - el hombre sonrió sorprendido.

-¿Para horno o para parrilla? -

-Para comerlo crudo. - El señor enarcó sus abultadas cejas ante aquella petición tan bizarra. Regina apretó la mandíbula. Recordando a la única razón por la que tenía que estar haciendo semejantes cosas. Sin decir nada más el hombre dio media vuelta e ingresó a la parte trasera del local.

* * *

Mientras tanto Emma estaba apoyada en el auto observando desde lejos el desfile que ofrecía aquella feria.

-Disculpe señorita – Un hombre llamó su atención - Éste coche está estacionado en un sitio para discapacitados. - Emma miró al hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé. - dijo sin quitar su mirada de la feria.

-Es ilegal estacionar en un sitio como éste. - insistió el señor regordete.

-Si, lo sé. - sonrió.

-Señorita. Acérquese. - dijo con voz firme. -

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó yendo hacia él con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner. -

-Soy el comisario Grumpy. - Emma pudo olfatear problemas en el aire. Con una sonrisita nerviosa quedó frente a frente con aquel sujeto.

-Encantada de conocerlo. Soy Emma Swan Nolan Blanchard. - El hombre enarcó las cejas al reconocer el apellido, pero continuó.

-No importa quien sea, no puede estacionarse aquí. -

-Disculpe. - pidió con su más sincera sonrisa. - Estaba viendo el desfile. Supongo que a usted le dan boletos gratis. -

-Eso no viene al caso señorita, pero verá, le daré un par de boletos. -

-Oh no se preocupe comisario, no es necesario, no podré ir.-

-No son esa clase de boletos. - dijo el hombre sacando una libreta y comenzando a escribir en ella. Emma mordió su labio inferior y volteó hacia el auto. Baby estaba con medio cuerpo afuera viéndola con atención. Hizo un gesto intentando explicarle que volviera dentro pero en su lugar Baby saltó al asiento trasero del descapotable que estaba estacionado justo al lado de ella.

-Oh, no. - murmuró. -

-Oh sí. Le interesará saber que está usted detenida. -

-Bueno – respondió por inercia intentando pensar que haría a continuación. - Quiero decir. ¿Por qué? -

-Por aparcar en un sitio prohibido y hacer caso omiso a la ley. -

-Pero señor comisario, yo no me he estacionado ahí. - su voz inocente hizo entrar en duda al hombre.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso? - dijo señalando al auto amarillo.- Emma comenzó a reír exageradamente. -

-Ahora entiendo. - dijo tomándose el estomago. - usted cree que este es mi auto. - apoyó sus manos sobre el capot del escarabajo y miró a Grumpy. -

-¿No lo es? -

-¡No! - exclamó como si de la cosa más obvia del mundo se tratara. -¡Este es mi auto! - volteó al convertible negro en el que Baby se había recostado.

-¡¿Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho desde el principio?! -

-Usted nunca me lo preguntó. - respondió ella con su encantadora sonrisa. El hombre se disculpó y se alejó refunfuñando. Emma se apresuró a subirse al descapotable negro y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos vandálicos encendió el auto chocando los cables por debajo del volante. -¡Quédate ahí! - le dijo a Baby. - Regina tiene que estar saliendo de un momento a otro. - Segundos después, cuando la elegante mujer cuya ropa estaba decorada con plumas de diversos tamaños salió, hizo marcha atrás para huir del lugar. - ¡Vamos! - le gritó desde la calle. Regina al verla corrió hacia ella por inconscientemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Este no es tu...! -

-¡Cállate y sube! - ordenó abriéndole la puerta del acompañante. Y sin esperar a que subiera comenzó a avanzar. - Regina arrojó con fuerza el paquete dentro del auto y saltó hacia el quedando arrodillada en el asiento con la puerta semiabierta. Con el rostro absorto de sorpresa miró a Emma y volvió la vista a la carnicería cuando oyó gritos provenientes de la vereda.

-¡Oigan! - gritó un hombre de aspecto familiar. -¡Deténganlas! ¡Se llevan mi auto!- el comisario Grumpy se acercó a consultar por qué tanto grito. - ¡Esas mujeres se robaron mi auto! ¡Anoche intentaron robar el bolso de mi esposa con sus diamantes dentro! - El comisario se agarró la cabeza y rápidamente ordenó la persecución. -

-¡Dios mío! - Regina intentaba acomodarse en el asiento. - Has robado un auto. -

-Sólo lo tomé prestado no te preocupes, enviaré a alguien para que lo devuelva mañana. - la doctora no podía caber en su cuerpo del asombro. -

-Estas completamente loca. - dijo con los ojos como platos. - ¡Nos está persiguiendo la policía!- Emma se encogió de hombros. -

-No me han alcanzado nunca, no empezaré a caer ante ellos ahora. - Regina tragó con dificultad y se sujetó con fuerza ante la repentina acelerada de la rubia. La miró entre asustada y sorprendida por la destreza que demostraba al manejar por los caminos que, de repente, eran de tierra. Miró a Emma con gesto interrogante y recibió un guiño por respuesta. - No te preocupes. Se me complica un poco salir de los estacionamientos pero me defiendo bastante en las pistas.

* * *

Regina prefirió no decir nada, no podía decir nada, estaba aún con la boca abierta. Debía esperar hasta salir del estado de shock. Miró hacia el asiento trasero y vio a Baby con indisimulable terror en sus ojos. Cuando volvió la vista adelante el paisaje había cambiado, estaban en una ruta improvisada con cercos de madera a los lados, fijó su mirada en Emma que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su pecho agitado subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¡Wow! - exclamó al sentirse más segura. - hacía mucho que no hacía esto. -

-Realmente estás loca.- murmuró Regina acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-¡Vamos! ¿Nunca habías hecho eso cuando eras más joven? - Regina no dijo nada, se dedicaba a mirar el camino árido que poco a poco se volvía elegante y frondoso. -¿Qué hacías cuando ibas a la universidad? -

-Estudiaba. - respondió volviendo la vista a ella.-

-Que aburrida. ¿No ibas a fiestas? - Regina negó con la cabeza. - ¿Salir con amigos, emborracharse, experimentar con tu compañera de cuarto, huir de la policía, bailar con strippers? -

-¡Claro que no! - sus ojos oscuros se abrieron ante la mención de aquellas acciones. -

-No lo digas así, es normal hacer esas cosas cuando tienes la edad. Eran buenos tiempos. - Regina la miró extrañada. Su expresión se había vuelto serena, sincera y nostálgica.

-¿Esta es tu finca? - preguntó asombrada al ver elevarse en el camino una mansión de ensueño. -

-Bueno, no es mía, es de la familia. - Regina sintió una punzada en su pecho. Si la hija es así. ¿Cómo serían los padres? ¿Estaría adentrándose en la mansión Adams? Por un momento sintió miedo. Estaba en un sitio que no sabía donde quedaba. A horas de tener que estar en el altar. Y completamente incomunicada. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? La respuesta la obtuvo al volver a ver a Emma. Ella le sonrió con simpatía mientras conducía hacia la parte de atrás de la casona. Realmente esa mujer había puesto su vida de cabeza. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo por primera vez un poco espontanea. Su vida estructurada y planeada milimétricamente se estaba volviendo un caos y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado. No se sentía en estado de pánico. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Emma que sonreía era habitual en ella, llegando a aquel encantador lugar. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Regina. Para bien o para mal, era la primera vez que su corazón sentía emociones con tanta fuerza. Y todo gracias a Emma.

* * *

_**N/A Hola guapas, gracias a todas las que leen y quieren seguir leyendo**_

_** las locuras de Emma y Baby, acompañados por la pobre Regina XD**_

_**Espero no demorar mucho en subir el proximo. Es que en serio el trabajo ha estado**_

_**de locos para escribir. Un beso gordo a todas y espero sus preciosos comentarios**_

_**saben que cada una de sus palabras son caricias para el alma. **_


End file.
